Better Left Unsaid
by ToastyAzzy
Summary: The brothers have finally restored their bodies, and though some journeys are only just beginning, others must come to an end. Drabbly one-shot, implied Elricest  rated for concept .


A/N: I hope it's clear but this is set in the midst of the series' resolution. Enjoy.

Edward didn't say much when he came into Al's room to sit by his bed, but Al knew what this was about all the same. The strained look on Ed's face, the way he immediately took hold of Al's hand, and the way he said, "You're my brother, Al," before running out of steam and falling silent, were all dead giveaways.

Sunlight streamed through the window onto Al's lap, as it had each day for over a week. His hand was not as thin and papery as it had been at first, but engulfed in Ed's quickly strengthening right hand it still felt small and weak. He gave it a squeeze to urge his brother on.

"This is…the end. It's over," Edward said. His voice was firm, but raspy with suppressed tears. And again, though Ed had said very little, it was clear enough what he had meant. Al could feel the emotion welling up in his chest as well, and held Ed's hand more tightly.

"It's okay. It wasn't supposed to happen in the first place," Al said. He was the cheerful one, he knew. The reasonable one. It was his job to keep Ed from getting swallowed up by his emotions, even if he had to fight with him a bit to do so.

"If you're fine with it—" Ed's voice started out harsh but dropped to a mournful whisper, "—then why are you still holding my hand?"

The brothers stared at their intertwined fingers for a long time. Al didn't have an answer because it had been a rhetorical question. Instead, he tried to savor the moment, feeling with the unusual sensitivity of one who has been deprived of all five senses for far too long. Ed's right hand was softer than his left, less textured, but just as warm and a little damp from the temperature of the room and the stress of the moment. If Al breathed gently he could feel Ed's pulse in his thumb, ticking away the seconds on their silence.

"I'm going to ask Winry," Ed said quietly to keep himself from choking. "I'm sorry," he added in a rush, but Al shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, idiot. That's how it's supposed to go, right? After the adventure is over, the big hero marries the leading lady and they live happily ever after with a big smiling family. Sounds like the perfect ending to me." There was no sarcasm in his voice, and he tried to keep the bitterness out too. Al wasn't mad…maybe a little jealous, but he couldn't help it, and refused to let it show. Ed must have heard the longing in Al's words though, because he only looked more distressed.

"Look, I know— I wish we could—"

"But it's impossible," Al stopped him. He almost laughed as a thought occurred to him. "It's taboo."

He hadn't meant to, but in uttering the word he'd made them both sag a little in remembered despair. It was enough to make Ed give in, at least.

"Yeah, I guess we just never learn, do we. Always reaching for things we were never meant to have." Ed's fingers stirred around Al's, and Al found himself looking out the window, into the sunny sky, remembering the analogy Ed had made once. Fly too close to the sun and you'll inevitably crash and burn. It was best to make a rocky landing now to avoid a more spectacular crash later.

"I think she'll definitely say yes," Al said, shifting the topic.

"You think?" Ed asked stupidly, blushing a little and even smiling. He did love her, that was for sure. They would be happy together, the perfect couple. But Ed was frowning again. "What about your happy ending, Al?"

Al looked back out the window as though it represented his future. "I think I'll travel to Xing to study eastern alchemy." There was the additional advantage of being far away from Ed as well, but that wasn't the main reason he wanted to go. Studying truly did appeal to him.

An unasked question passed from brother to brother. Al sighed gently. "I don't know, brother. I'll meet a lot of people. Maybe I'll fall in love again."

Both of them were acutely aware that "again" was by far the most important word in that sentence.


End file.
